


My Fairy King

by dendjustice



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Dragoons, Enemies to Lovers, Fairies, M/M, NOT love at first sight, Weddings, prince falls for the skinny villager, roger’s cousin is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendjustice/pseuds/dendjustice
Summary: Basically, Roger is Prince of his Kingdom, but will officially become the King on his eighteenths birthday.He has to find a wife who will reign with him.Plenty of girls dream of this prestigious status of Queen.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	My Fairy King

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello, i’m one of the unloved fans from wattpad  
i’ve been thinking about posting on ao3 for a while but now that wattpad is turning into shit and that we have to pay for everything, i’m here, trying to post a first thing on ao3
> 
> oH and english isn’t my first language, feel free to tell me if you see any mistake :)

In the land where horses born with eagle wings  
And honey bees have lost their stings  
There's singing forEeeeEeever  
ooh yeah

~

year of '21

"It's a boy!" the midwife announced proudly as she softly unstuck the baby's wings. "A really pretty boy." She gently put the crying thing on the queen's chest who let a sigh of relief out.

"Th-thank you." she huffed exhaustingly as she firmly held her first son. His cries slowly calmed as he blindly searched for his mother's breast.

A long bearded man suddenly burst into the room with an worried frown.

"Is it out yet?" he asked as his sight naturally went down to the bed. "Oh my-" He rushed towards his wife with little squeaks. The midwife chuckled softly and got out of the room, giving the married couple some privacy.

"Welcome in your kingdom, prince Roger."

year of '26

A young little girl was giggling happily as her brown hair was flying in the wind, sometimes hitting her chubby face. She was swinging on a creeper swing hanging on the thick branch if a plane tree.

"Push me harder Roger!"

"I can't!"

"Please!"

"No, you're already going super fast, it's dangerous!" the boy cried out.

"Roger push meeee!!" Iris whined

"Use your wings if you want to push yourself. And don't come crying at me when you'll have fallen off the swing." the five years old pouted.

"Roger is a wimp! Roger is a wimp!" the blue eyed girl yelled.

"No! I'm not!" the blonde began to cry. 

Iris gasped and rushed to her cousin. "Ugh no Roger don't cry! I'm gonna get yelled at! Stop!"

The boy sniffed loudly. "O-okay."

"Kids! Come here please." The two cousins craned their necks and saw Roger's mother standing at the garden flowery door. She was wearing a long dark dress and a sad expression. The kids flew to her, slightly above the floor. 

"Yes?"

The woman sniffed. "Iris, go with your mother, she has to talk with you. She is waiting in your bedroom."

"U-ukay.." the young said with a raised eyebrow. She quickly dusted her skirt and, spread her wings and flew to her room's open window.

The woman took Roger in her arms and walked slowly to a huge pink mushroom. She sat on it with a sigh and Roger turned his head curiously towards her.

"R-roger.."

"Yes?" the kid lifted his head.

"You-your father is.. he is.." she suddenly burst into loud sobs, Roger began to worry.

"You're father is gone Roger." she finally let out.

"W-where?" the kid asked innocently.

"In Heaven sweetheart." she began to cry.

"Is-is dad dead?" he gasped in shock. Her mother nodded slowly her head as a single tear escaped her eye.

"T-the mean disease took him away Roger. But he is safe now. Always looking after you from the stars."

The kid couldn't let any sound escape his mouth. He just began to cry and looked up to the sky, tears running down his pale cheeks.

year of '34

Roger was lazily lying on his fancy king sized bed, blowing on a silver bird feather to make it graciously float above his head. Life at the castle was way too boring for a thirteen boy like Roger. He dreamed of a life where he could live freely without any of these stupid rules and manners he had been taught here. More than anything, he wished he wasn't the king of this land where horses born with eagle wings. Even though his mother was currently running the country, he knew his time was soon going to come. 

His got out of his thoughts were someone knocked at his window. He turned his head to it and saw his same aged cousin waving at him. The blonde got up and walked eagerly to his window to open it. 

"Hi Roger!" Iris burst into his just cleaned room with her barely-blue-anymore-dress.

"Iris oh my god how the fuck did you get your dress dirty like that?"

"The future king isn't supposed to swear, dear." she huffed with a fake haughty air.

"shhhutdefuckub.." he bit his lip to prevent himself to call her more names.

"Well i wanted to ask you to go for a walk with me but i guess i'm leavin-" she said as she had already put one leg out of the room.

"Wait no! I'm sorry okay? Please i'm bored as f- i'm bored."

"Fine" she grinned and entered completely to room again. "Where do you want to go?"

"Do we really have choice?" Roger grumbled. "Between the castle's garden or the castle's corridors?"

"We can go to see the army's dragons if you are ready to get your clothes as dirty as mine." 

"No, you know i don't like the army's dragons. The way they are raised makes them nasty and agressives, one almost ate me once!"

"Roger, dragons don't eat fairies, you know that they are fed with fruits and grass since they are babies. And yes, we can't raise kittens if we want to win combats against our enemies."

"We don't have enemies." the teenager sighed. "And there haven't been any war for ages."

"I know, but we still can go help Freddie to clean up their excrement (fun fun). I promise they won't eat you."

Freddie was one of the dragons' breeders. He was extraordinarily nice and was one of Iris and Roger's only friend at the castle.

Roger blinked. "No." 

He walked to his window and stared at the horizon. He could hear a subtle music coming from bellow in the town. It sounded joyful and he could easily imagine all the people dancing to it.

"You'd like to go there?" Iris asked out of nowhere.

"Y-yeah.." her cousin sighed dreamily.

"Okay let's do it!" she said eagerly.

Roger turned back to her with a frown. "Sorry, what?"

"..Go down to the town."

"We're not allowed to quit the cast-"

"And what? Roger i swear we're not gonna stay stuck in this old dusty building forever. We have to explore the world!" she said dramatically.

"B-but what if we get caught?"

"Roger you're the King-"

"I'm not the King yet."

"Well you're the prince-future-king my ass, nobody would dare to do anything to you."

"My mum would."

"She doesn't have to know then." she replied with a mischievous smile.

"No." he sighed sadly. "I can't."

"Roger is a wimp."

"I'm not five anymore Iris. That doesn't affect me-"

"Roger is a wimp, a big big wimp. A chicken, a pussy-"

"Stop that!" He whined.

"So you're coming?"

". . ."

"Roger is a wim-"

"I AM COMING."

Iris grinned proudly. "Nice." She opened Roger's wardrobe and giggled at the sight of all his coloured crop tops he only wore secretly locked in his bedroom, since he wasn't actually allowed to show himself wearing them. She grabbed two long dark capes and handed one to Roger. "And put the hood on or everybody will be able to recognize this long blond hair."

"W-what am i doing.."

"Having a good time darling!"

"You definitely spend too much time with Freddie." he said and Iris laughed loudly.

"Yep, and my mum isn't really happy that i soil all my dresses with dragon poo." she chuckled as she put her cape on. "Are you ready?"

"This is definitely not a good idea-"

"Oh come on! Of course it is!"

She opened the window wide and grabbed his hand, staring out. "Okay, we can go now, nobody is here. But we have to be very discreet."

"Of course.." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Don't be like that." she kissed his cheek. "I know that you're super eager to go out to the town."

"I am. I'm just a little afraid to get caught." he grinned nervously, biting his lip.

"I promise it's gonna be fine... I guess."

"HA."

Iris sharply flew out of the room, dragging Roger who gasped. 

"Let's fucking go buddy!" she giggled as she eagerly flew down towards the town while Roger followed behind her.

"You know, the King's cousin isn't to swear either." he smiled.

"Well, i guess we are going through our adolescent crisis." she laughed.

~

They finally arrived at the entrance of the little town. A soft flute music seemed to be constantly playing in the background. At first glance, everybody was wearing coloured and simple clothes, as much as kind smiles. The cousins entered the town, still wearing their capes. They began to walk down the path, everybody they met gave them a head wave and a smile. Iris always gave them a huge grin back.

"D-did they recognize us?" Roger whispered, worried.

"No, they're just being polite." she chuckled.

"Oh."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, a little. Why?"

"There is a bakery right there! And it smells really good."

"Do you have any money?"

"Roger, people don't use money here." she replied.

"And what do they use then?"

"Nothing! They freely give to each other just what they need. Money is reserved to the trades between the greats." she rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "None of that right here."

"Ooh. Interesting."

They conversation ended when they finally reached the bakery. A big banner where we could read "Deacon's Bakery" was hanging there. They removed their hoods, entered the little hut and were greeted by a averagely aged woman. A boy who seemed to be their ages was sitting behind the counter, reading a book.

"Good afternoon kids! What would make you happy?" she asked tenderly. Roger's gaze went over the ton of different cakes and pastries in awe.

"I-i don't know..."

"We'll have two blueberry cakes please." Iris asked quickly with a polite smile.

"Very good choice." The cousins came closer to the counter as the woman was grabbing their cakes. She handed them them and raised an eyebrow when she saw Roger's full ringed hands taking the packet. She lifted her head and stared at his smiling face.

"Are-are you King Roger?" Roger's heart dropped.

"N-no." he quickly replied.

"But you really look like him and y-"

"I swear i'm not!" he said as cheeks heated up and his cousin facepalmed.

"He is" Iris declared. The quiet boy raised his head from his book and hurriedly walked to the back room. Roger's face dropped and he turned towards his cousin.

"W-what?" he gulped.

"Roger look at you with your fancy clothes and all this jewelry. No need to waste your time trying to hide yourself. Nobody will tell your mother." she chuckled.

"I-i.."

"It's an honour to have you in my modest shop." the woman bowed down.

"N-no, it's okay.." he grinned nervously. "Th-thank you. And thank you for the cakes too." he said before getting out of the bakery with wide eyes. As they were outside, they heard two guys talking loudly.

"I swear Brian! It was him!"

"And?"

"He-he's the King of our land."

"I know, John." the voice sighed, annoyed. "And i don't give a fuck about this rich selfish lad."

Roger looked down in shame. He wished he could be closer to the town's people but his mother didn't allow him to do. Iris frowned dramatically and violently took Roger's arm to drag him to the guy who talked.

"Iris what are you- stop!" the boy began panicking.

"No. You're gonna show that you're a good guy Roger." she replied coldly.

"N-no it's fine i swear, please do-"

It was too late. Roger hadn't finished his sentence when he reached the back wall of the bakery. He saw two teenagers standing against it. The book-guy he saw earlier and an other tall curly haired boy, holding an acoustic guitar in his right hand. The first boy gasped when he saw him and bowed, like his supposed mother did earlier.

"I am- i am very glad to meet you, your highness. I'm sorry for leaving earlier, truly sorry." he said, his head still down as his friend rolled his eyes.

Iris poked her cousin who was freezing. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I-um.. thank y- i mean, it's okay, completely okay, you can leave whenever you want to.. um th-thanks?" he tried. The shy boy lifted his head and smiled before going backwards, coughing slightly at his friend.

"Don't you think i'm gonna bow too!" the other boy spitted out aggressively. Roger looked down again, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to cry. Iris huffed loudly at the sight. She began to yell at the guitarist.

"What the heck? How dare you speak like that to your King?" 

Roger's eyes opened wide. "Iris, please.." he whispered awkwardly but nobody heard him.

"Didn't your parents raise you properly?" she continued. "What the fuck did he do to you for you to insult him that way?" The curly boy seemed red with anger. He finally burst out.

"I don't have any parents! Your stupid useless dragons killed them before i even could remember how they looked like! Just because YOU can't raise them properly!" he shouted back. 

"That's false! The army's dragons never killed anyone. And they never fucking quit the castle!"

"Are you telling i'm lying?" he exclaimed furiously.

The two kept arguing roundly as Roger and John shared awkward glances which finally turned into smiles. He wasn't listening to the screams anymore. Suddenly, his cousin shook his shoulder and spoke furiously.

"We're going back home Roger. Come on." she said as she put her hood on and started walking back.

"But.."

"I said come on!" she screamed.

The blond boy shared a last shy look with John but quickly looked down when his eyes met Brian's. 

~

The bright sun's light going through the thin curtains of Roger's room woke him up. He opened his eyes and sighed at the memory of the last day. His walk down the town didn't go like he expected. Well, the cakes had been very nice and tasty but he's still upset about that Brian boy. He didn't want him to hate him for no reason. Plus, how have the dragons could killed his family?

The king (even if he didn't like being called like that) wasn't hungry so he decided no to get up for now, he stayed lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling as many thoughts came in his mind.

After god knows how much time, he finally got up and put some clean clothes on. He decided not to wear any jewelry today. He got out of his room by his window since he didn't want to meet anybody in the castle's corridors. He flew slowly to the garden and finally landed in the middle of a tropical flowers bed. He began to walk nonchalantly on the grass, being bored as usual. As he arrived at the entrance portal's side, his look caught a wood wain drawn by a winged horse at the huge door of the castle. He walked towards it, glad to get some kind of distraction and a smile spread on his face when he recognized the Deacon's banner on the wain. He approached slowly and jumped back when John's head popped out.

"O-oh um good morning, majes-"

"Oh please stop that!" Roger rolled his eyes "Your name is John, right?" 

"Y-yes."

Roger couldn't screw it up now. "Let's make friends." he tought.

"Would you like to come with me John? Or do you have to stay here? I'd like to talk with you... And i can show you our garden if you want to!" Roger said with an eager smile. He saw that John was standing in front of him, speechless. The blonde cleared his throat and looked down nervously.

"It-it's okay if you want don't want to. I just thought it would nice to talk together and get to know each other. And we could have talked about yester-"

"It's okay." John smiled.

"W-what?"

"We can go talking or walking or both... um if you're still okay with it of course."

"Oh yes! Sure! Come on." he exclaimed and grabbed John's arm. He spread his wings and flew away, John following him with a small frown of worry.

They flew to a nice place with a tall big tree and a the little Iris' swing hanging on it. They sat on the floor and Roger spoke first.

"So John, tell me about you. First, what are you doing here?" he asked with a kind smile, hoping the brunet would relax a bit.

"Um.. the Queen is looking for a new personal baker, didn't you know?"

Roger shook his head no. "It's like if i took a big interest in what happens in the castle." he laughed. "Tell me more."

"So.. my parents came for the job. I guess your mother is currently trying their pastries."

"Ohh. And would you like they to get the post?" Roger asked with a frown, remembering how good life in town seemed to be.

"Actually, i don't really know... I would probably miss my old life but living here seems nice too. The problem is that i haven't told Brian yet and he might get mad if i move here with my parents." 

"Is Brian the guy from um.. yesterday?"

"Y-yes." John laughed nervously.

"And why would he think that?"

"Well," John cleared his throat. "he-he's developed an odd hate against aristocrats and he is convinced that your family's dragons killed his parents. We all know that he has no proof that this is true and he doesn't have any memory of his ancient childhood, but he is one hundred percent sure that he's right for some unknown reasons..." the kid sighed. 

"Oh i-"

"But except that he's a very nice guy, i swear. He doesn't have parents but all the people in the town like him, and he's really kind with everybody back.. everybody except nobles..."

"Oh okay...it makes sense. I hope he won't hate me forever, then." Roger said with an embarrassed smile, looking down at the grass.

A high-pitched feminine voice came out of nowhere.

"Roger! Did you taste all these pastries which are in the kitchen? You really should. They are fucking good- Oh!"

John gulped when Iris saw him.

"Oh you John, aren't you? The John i saw yesterday?" she questioned happily as she licked the sugar off her fingers. 

"Y-yes."

"Oh nice! And are those your parents inside the castle? Oh my sweet lord they really talented! I positive they'll get the job!" she winked and sat down next to the her cousin and John. "So," she cleared her throat. "What where you two talking about?" she asked with a huge grin.

None of the boys answered. Roger finally spoke when it began to get awkward. 

"About bakeries and um.. that Brian boy."

"Oh that asshole!" Iris rolled her eyes. "Please John tell me he isn't moving here with you?"

"I- my parents hadn't get the job yet. And no.. no he isn't." he chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

John and Roger shared a glance and told Iris everything she needed to know.

"Oh, he isn't an asshole as much as i thought then." Iris finally said.

"Of course he isn't, he's-" John got cut off by his mother calling him.

"John! Where are you darling? We're going back home!"

"Oh.. that's my mum. I- goodbye!" he smiled.

He got up. As he was about to leave, Iris yelled.

"Wait!" the kid turned back with a frown.

"Yes?"

"Can we go with you?" she asked with a grin. Roger gasped.

"Iris, no we can-"

She ignored her cousin and continued her speech "Please John! People in the town are so nice! I want to go there again! Please, please!"

"Yes...why not. But are you allowed to do that?"

"AHA! Of course yes, Roger is the king after all." she lied and grabbed her cousin's arm to follow John. Roger let himself be dragged and climbed noiselessly into the wain without complaining. He actually liked people's natural kindness, down in town. He was just a bit afraid to meet that Brian boy again. He looked a bit older than him and even if the blond kept repeating himself that he would never do that, he was terrified at the idea of the brown-haired man insulting or hitting him. 

They flew to Deacon's bakery without a word, only quietly looking at the castle getting smaller and smaller every new second. Once they arrived, the two adults got into their shop without noticing their two special travelers. The three kids discreetly got out of the wain and John guided them to go hiding behind his house. Someone was waiting behind the back wall of the house, though. John gulped when he saw Brian leaning against his house, playing lightly with his guitar. Roger and Iris were just following him and they hadn't had time to react when Brian looked up.

"Hi John! What's u- oh..." he frowned when he saw the two richly dressed kids and suddenly stood up. "John, why are they here?" he asked in a curt tone. The young girl decided not to let herself be impressed by the slightly older boy and replied immediately.

"I guess we have the right to come here, don't we? So by the way, my name's Iris, nice to meet you Brian." she said happily as she made a step forward to shake Brian's hand who started when she touched him. He aggressively pulled his hand away with a disgusted face. Despite the guitarist's bad reception, Iris continued her speech as if nothing happened. "And that's my cousin Roger." She grabbed Roger's hand to make him coming closer to the brown haired man. "You might know him as the future king." she grinned and took both Roger and Brian's hands to make them shake them. The latter began to yell violently when his hand touched an aristocrat for the second time.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. "You damned murderer. Don't you dare to ever approach me again!" he grabbed his guitar laying on the floor and left John and his new friends, a furious frown decorating his face. 

~

year of '37

Roger wiped his sweaty forehead and sighed, content with his new mushroom-drums sequence.

"How was it?" he asked, out of breath. 

"That was perfect, sweetheart." Brian put his acoustic guitar on the floor and walked towards Roger and his pink mushrooms drum set (lmao). He pecked his right cheek, his lips meeting the wetness of the blond's face. "Oh... how much do you sweat?" he chuckled.

"It makes sense since he's a fucking squirter." Iris giggled and John burst into laughter.

Roger got slightly red as everybody was laughing at him. "What the- what? But i got a dick..."

"How can we be sure?" Iris said with an mischievous look. 

"I tell you, he got a dick." Brian said with a smile. Iris immediately stood up with a shocked face.

"Roger! How did you have premarital sex?" she squealed. 

"W-what?"

"Okay i'll tell your kids their father had sex the first time when he was sixteen." she laughed. "And with a man, oh sinner."

Roger got up of his tree trunk stool and stretched up, his belly appearing under his red crop top. He looked up at the sun and then spoke with his tired, raspy voice. "I think it's time to go, Iris." Brian's smile immediately faded.

"Oh.. already? But you've been here just for-"

"The whole afternoon Bri." Roger wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and hid his face in the crook. "We have to go now." his voice was muffled by Brian's skin. "My mum allowed us to go out during the day but i think we won't be allowed to do that anymore if we come home too late." he tightened his grip on the guitarist and the latter put his hands on his waist. Roger smiled against Brian's neck. "But we will come back tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow and the day after after tomorrow and-"

"Whoa stop, disgusting love." Iris groaned. "Roger we have to go now, like actually go." she said as she and John picked up their belongings laying on the grass.

"Yes, and my parents are waiting for me to help them to prepare tomorrow's dough." John added in a small voice.

"Yeah yeah..." Roger rolled his eyes. "Bri, i'm gonna miss you so much, i don't even know if i'll be able to breathe properly until i see you again,-"

"WHOA I SAID STOP DA SHIT" his cousin raised her voice.

"Lemme kiss you one last time-"

"ROGER WE'RE LEAVING"

"Pffft... can't you wait just one second?"

"NO, JOHN'S BREAD CAN'T"

"It can, actually..." John added in a small voice.

"IT CAN'T."

Roger removed his arms from Brian's body with an annoyed sigh, then quickly grabbed his drumsticks and put them into his bag. The three younger kids finally took off, facing the strong breeze and waved their hands at Brian who was still standing in the clearing where they used to play music together. Even when the curly-haired man was looking as small as ant, Roger kept on moving his whole arm like mad, yelling some see you soon's and love yaaaaa's with his raspy voice.

~

year of '38

"Prince Roger?"

"Y-yeah?" the blond boy lifted his head from the astrophysics book he was reading.

"The Queen asked to see you in the throne room." the valet said politely.

"Um... okay, thank you." he replied and got up to walk towards the throne room. His mother was indeed waiting there with her usual cold expression.

"Good morning Roger."

"Good morning mum."

"Call me mother."

"...Good morning mother. You wanted to talk to me?" 

"Yes, we have something important to talk about. Do you know what is it?"

"No, i don't."

"How old are you Roger?" the young prince gulped at the realization.

"I'm seventeen." he replied in a small voice, knowing what was about to come.

"And when will you be crowned?"

"The day of my eighteenths birthday, mother."

"Right. And what do you have to find before this day to come?"

Roger looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"I-i don't know?"

"A wife Roger. You have to find yourself a pretty wife, the future mother of your children." she said as if it was nothing, looking lazily at her son.

Roger blinked. He had (kind of) forgotten this important step of his coronation. 

"A wife? Like an actual wife?" he chuckled nervously, immediately thinking of Brian. "Are you sure i have to get married for my birthday?"

"Of course i'm sure Roger. This is tradition, all your forefathers got married the day of their coronation."

"But... dad was way older than eighteen when he became the king." 

"Yes, because his own father was still there to reign, even when my he was eighteen. But if the current king is gone, then the law says that his son has to take his place when he turns eighteen. And you are his son. Didn't you learn that Roger?"

The prince looked down in embarrassment and mumbled.

"No, no... i did know that. I guess i just... forgot it?"

"Well, i'm here to remind you, then. You turn eighteen in three months, you have three months to find a wife."

"Three months?" he said in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I need time to find the right person, someone who'll like me... How did all my  
predecessors to find a woman in time?" he exclaimed.

"Roger. Don't you know how many girls dream everyday to be yours?" The boy winced at the thought. "We can organize as many meetings as you want Roger. They'll always be full of charming women..." she said with dreamy eyes before before quickly going back to reality. "Three months are way enough!"

"But, i don't want to choose between women i meet for the first time and i barely know..." he tried to convince himself that it was not going to happen.

"You can meet them during a ball, if you prefer that way. Dancing with your pretenders can create real strong links. That's how i met your dad."

"No... you don't understand." he mumbled under his breath.

As a kid and even until now, Roger had always loved balls his parents organized. The atmosphere and the loud classical music, the fact that he was allowed to go to bed later than usual. With Iris, they used to play many jokes on the always arrogant guests they didn't know but their parents always invited. They sometimes hid their glasses, or put salt on it. They once managed to pour a big amount of spicy sauce in the wine glass of an old man who then kept staring at them with threatening eyes all the night.

But if the goal of it was to find him a wife, he didn't want any ball to be organized at all. All he wanted was Brian's cunt. ya know bro

"So, Roger?" her mother pulled him out of his thoughts. "What did you decide?"

"Do- is it necessary to choose? I don't really want to-"

"You have to marry a woman Roger!" the Queen raised her voice, annoyed by her son's stubbornness. The young man got a bit startled and hurried to give a correct answer.

"W-well, meetings.. meetings are fine i guess.." he mumbled out, chewing his whole lower lip in his mouth.

"Okay, okay... try to find a nice outfit by then, that's all i'm asking you." she sighed tiredly at the end of her sentence.

Roger nodded slowly as he felt a knot strongly forming in his throat, he hurried towards Iris' room, head down while his eyes started burning.

~

A few days later

Iris bursted into the prince's bedroom without a warning and almost screamed. "Roger! Hurry up! Everybody is waiting for you." 

Roger jumped in surprise on his dressing table's chair. "Oh my god, Iris!" he scolded. "You could have knocked!" 

"I know. But you have to go to the throne's room, right now."

"Wait a seconde, i haven't chosen my rings yet..." he grumbled as he looked back down into his jewelry's drawer, looking for a decent thing to wear.

"Roger," Iris raised her voice again. "You're not the one who get yelled at by the Queen because 'What his your cousin doing again? Oh Iris you could have woken him up earlier!'" she mimicked Roger's mother's voice. "So please, i love you but hurry up." she almost begged.

"Yeah, i'm coming... Can you just- help me with that necklace please?" he asked as he picked up a thick gold chain from his full drawer. 

Iris huffed a quick "yes, King Roger" before snatching the jewel from his hands and fastening it around his neck.

"This is ugly, Roger. It's way too gross for your tiny chest. You look like a sick pirate." she commented bitterly while staring at themselves in the large mirror.

Roger raised his eyebrows. "You think so?" he asked as he examined his reflection. 

"Yes."

He sighed. "I don't mean to look good anyway. I'd be quite glad if it made them all run away." he chuckled nervously. 

"Yes... i know it sucks.. i'm sorry..- NO ROGER! DON'T CRY- DON'T CRY RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO GO!" she freaked out when her cousin's eyes became to slightly bright. "Okay, get up, show me your clothes!" she said excitedly, trying to change the subject. 

Roger stood up silently from his chair to show his costume off. It was made of red velvet and had puffy sleeves. "What d'you think?"

"Oh you're so pretty Roggie!" she cooed. "You look like a sweet tomato. With a big necklace."

"Kids. The Queen sent me here and i think you'll get killed if you don't run to the throne's room immediately." a young man lightly tanned called from the door frame.

When she heard the voice, Iris rushed to the door with a huge grin. "Oh hi Freddie! How are you? And how are the new baby doing?" she asked happily, referring to the mother dragon which gave birth a few days ago.

"I'm not answering until you go to that bloody throne's room." he said in a serious tone.

"Oh please, Freddie!" she whined. "Did the little guy eat well at least?" 

"Okay Iris, i'm ready, we can go." Roger said as he brushed his last blond lock in the right way.

"You didn't have choice anyway, you have to be ready. Come on now." Freddie said as he walked backwards from the door, letting enough room for the cousins to get out, completely ignoring Iris.

"Freddie please, the baby dragon-" 

"Shhh" Freddie smiled as he walked fast in the long corridor which leaded to the room where dozens of princesses, all dressed with their prettiest clothes and jewelry were waiting with Roger's mother whose face were red and about to explode.

Roger felt like a could faint at any moment at the sight and the strong perfume of all the ladies standing there. Some of them seemed twice older than him while a few others looked like they were barely fourteen. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "H-hello everyone... i'm..um..." no more sound came from his mouth when all the women's and his mother's glares fell on him. Iris had to nudge him a few times before he finally shook his head and spoke again. "I'm sorry i'm late." he blurted out, praying silently for everybody to have heard his too quiet voice. 

"Oh, it's alright your Majesty!" a black haired woman went out of the crowd to run, almost fly to Roger and introduce herself. "I'm princess Presley, it's a pleasure too meet you." she smiled charmingly as she curtseyed and put her hand forward for the prince to kiss it. He looked up awkwardly at his mother who nodded almost aggressively at him. He then took Presley's pink and chubby hand between his fingers and softly pressed his lips on it. She let out a small high pitched scream and went back with her giggling mates.

"I guess we can start then." he said in a more assured voice and walked to his own throne, on the right of his mother's. Iris followed him quickly and sat on a smaller chair next to him, a smug smile grew on her lips when all the girls glared weirdly at her, as if she was about about to steal Roger.

The first pretender was quite small, had short brown hair and two big blue eyes. "Hello Prince Roger, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Princess Starr and my father is the owner of the Submarine Land." she smiled politely.

"Oh... it-it sounds nice." Roger said, not knowing how to react.

"Yes. I think i'd be a really good wife, i can cook honey and marshmallow pies. My father always tells me that they taste really good." she said proudly, her grin widening to show off her several caries.

Roger and his cousin shared an embarrassed glance.

"Thank you, Miss Starr. It's been very nice for us meet you too." Roger's mother spoke suddenly. "You can go to the room just there on your left, a buffet is waiting for you." The princess' eyes sparkled when she heard the last part of the sentence, she quickly thanked Roger and his family before rushing to the room she has been told to go.

When she left, another woman got out of the crowd and walked seductively towards Roger's throne, making her quite big and barely covered breast move with her. "Hello~ it's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a burning glance towards Roger. The latter responded a short and embarrassed 'hello' as he stared discreetly (at least, he tried) at the older woman's chest.

"I'm Princess John, daughter of the Windy Candle Land's Earl. 

"Nice to meet you." Roger replied almost instinctively. "I like your glasses." he suddenly added, commenting John's huge and pink glasses, which had the same colour as her extravagant and floating dress. 

"Oh, really?" she exclaimed, apparently very happy of the Prince's comment. That's so sweet of you! I have lots of others i could show you..." she winked. 

Iris leaned to Roger and whispered something in his ear, making him giggle, a gesture that the princesses didn't seem to enjoy.

~

At the end of the day, almost twelve hours after the beginning of the meeting session, Roger had finally seen and spoken personally to everybody. He was exhausted but couldn't leave yet because of his mother talking eagerly to him.

"And what did you think of Princess Jagger? She was pretty, wasn't she? And her father's land, the Black Land, is one of the biggest around!"

"What! No! No way i'm marrying her!" Roger exclaimed, unhappy.

The Queen seemed to think for a moment and spoke again. "Yes.. you're right. She was pretty but maybe too pretty. Do you think she's still a virgin?"

Roger blinked a few times before completely realizing what his mother just said. "What? Mother please... don't tell me we're still using these old rules about virginity..." he said with a disgusted tone.

"Of course we are! Do you want your wife to be a whore? Is that what you want Roger?"

Iris, who just came back from checking on the baby dragon, winced when she heard the Queen's talks. Why were Roger and her always thinking the opposite way of the kingdom's old rules? Did their town's friends make them turn into wild and naughty teenagers? mAybE

"I'm not having this conversation." Roger sighed as he finally got up from his fancy chair. "Good night."

He met Iris who was waiting for him in the corridor. She smiled sadly at him. "So, what did you think of this day?" she asked in a tone which may be sarcastic.

"That was e.x.h.a.u.s.t.i.n.g." he sighed, almost falling against the wall. "Always having the same speech with so many giggling and dumb girls. And the worst is that i have to choose one of them!" he threw his arms up.

"Oh no, they weren't all so bad! Look, Princess Jagger for example-"

"Oh no!" the blond shouted. "Won't y'all stop with that girl and her blinding rainbow dress?"

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry." Iris tried not to laugh, even though this was a tRiCkY sItUaTiOn.

"What am i going to do? I'm not as straight as their old dusty rules! I can't do that again." he whined.

"You should have long nights of sleep then, because you know that several other meetings are planned for the next weeks." Iris reminded him.

"Oh my god." Roger whimpered. 

The two cousins arrived at Roger's bedroom's door and hugged each other. "Good night Iris..." he mumbled into the girl's shoulder.

"Sleep well." she smiled.

When Roger entered his room, he directly fell into his bed with an long and exasperated sigh. Several scenarios took place in his mind, none of them, even the one where he ran away from his kingdom with Brian, could make him happy.

"What am i gonna do? What the fuck am i gonna do?" he swore under his breath. 

~

year of '39

Read in one if the kingdoms' newspapers:

Today is a very special day for the whole country. Prince (or should we soon say King) Roger Taylor's coronation and wedding will take place on this day. The whole Prince's family and friends are going to be present at the ceremony, at the castle, in the early afternoon.  
For once, the wedding won't follow the classical traditions which have been used for hundreds of years. Prince Roger overthrew the established codes by marrying someone nobody would have expected.  
His cousin, who is only a month older than him, will become his wife in a few hours.  
We of course wish them the best, as much as lovely blond babies!

~

John put one last generously cream-filled cake on the full buffet with a shaking sigh.

"It's gonna be alright, maylor forever and ever." he spoke to himself. 

He turned his head to look right at the huge crowd of nobles, fancy clothes and snobbish manners. He wasn't too bad himself. Behind his oily apron was hidden a butterfly-printed suit that Freddie, his new friend (hM HmM) helped him to choose. As he was lost in his thoughts, a loud voice came out of nowhere. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, fairies, please head towards the west face of the castle, the ceremonies are about to start."

John only spotted the small creature who had just loudly spoken at the end of their speech. Quickly, the crowd began to walk towards the garden's path which leaded to a royal blue-dressed Roger, accompanied by Iris who was wearing a white a simple, long wedding dress. Her newly bob cut-hair, not allowing a classic chignon, had only been only a bit curled at the end.

After mainly congratulations by close friends to the bride and the groom, and when Freddie finally joined John at the back of the crowd, the Queen showed up next to his son, wearing a radiant smile. The young baker shared a few whispers with his friend, about how they'd rarely seen the woman with a so huge grin.

When the cheers quieted down, the Queen began her (nobody dared say it) but boring speech. 

"That'll be a funny story to tell our grandchildren! How many meetings had been organized? How many young ladies had my son met? I should have noticed that none of them pleased him, only because the girl he loved, since the beginning, was right there, in my sight! My poor son was too afraid to admit his love, fortunately he told us before it was too late." she said fondly and ruffled her son's hair, as the guests shared warm laughers.

Down at the town, there was of course only one subject on people's lips too. While the most of them were in the air, trying to get as close as possible to the show, some others remained on the ground, still and waiting for news. Brian was a part of the latter, sitting on a bench with a few friends, silently praying for everything Roger had promised him would be true.

"Brian! Brian! Did you hear?"

"What?" the young man get pulled out of his thoughts.

"They are married."

~

"I declare my son Roger to be King of the land of rivers made from wine so clear." His mother finally said, carefully putting her dead husband's crown on the new blond head. "Iris," she continued. "i declare you, my dear niece, to be Roger's wife and Queen of the land." Every guest held their breath until the heavy crown came onto Iris' head.

(worst coronation ever i swear, i don't know how it is supposed to work)

As nobody dared to break the silence, Freddie suddenly decided to cheer loudly. "Whohoo! Long live the couple! Woo woo!"

"La la la woo" John joined him with a shy smile. 

They shared a sassy glance and soon, both of them were singing together like old drunk mates.

"Wo wo la la la wo wo wo la la wah wah ooh"

The crowd's sound began to slowly increase as well, decibel by decibel, and soon the whole garden was clapping and yelling words of praise.

"A kiss! A kiss!" the crowd sang.

Roger and Iris grinned awkwardly at each other. 

"I guess we have to do it." Roger whispered in her ear, making everybody coo fondly. They leaned towards each other, holding their giggles and pressed their lips together, making it hard because of their grins and trembling mouths.

~

The next day

Early in the morning, Roger burst into the castle's huge boardroom, eager to attend his very first council.

"Good morning, your highness." one of the ministers greeted him.

"Good morning, everybody." he grinned mischievously, and violently thumped the wooden table. "So, can i finally suggest the wonderful ideas i've been growing during the eighteen years i've been alive?"

"You are the only one doing the laws, your highness. Of course, you can." an other man said, as he took a paper and a quill.

"Okay,"

Roger cleared his throat. 

"first, i suggest,"

"oh no, wait, you said i do the laws, right?" the few present persons nodded at him with a frown.

"Well... I impose,"

He grinned again and his fist strongly hit the table again. 

"...the same-sex marriage."


End file.
